Jackets and Midnight Shivers
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Sometimes, in moments of incredible weakness and limitation, they just need that one person to sit down next to them and say, "Everything's going to be alright."


**I originally had this oneshot in my story, Love is a Four Letter Word, but I wanted to post it by itself. AU/AH. Typos too. ENJOY!**

* * *

For Annabeth Chase, it had been a long cold winter, longer than many of the others she'd had to suffer through. The lashes of wind seemed to be exceptionally bitter and the coldness of the people seemed to be worse than ever before.

She hadn't had much to do, either. She'd sit on the street, wave, ask for money, sleep, talk to some folks, ask for money, wave, and then sleep. Most nights she went to bed freezing and hungry.

Most nights she was alone on the streets.

It was past Christmas and practically New Year when she had finally managed to save up enough money for one single subway ticket. Just one, one way, not to come back to her little corner right near the Lincoln Center.

Annabeth liked to think of herself as a wanderer. An adventurer. A thrill seeker. It was easier to call herself this rather than a homeless whore.

Once upon a time, Annabeth had been top of her class, with an amazing boyfriend and a ton of friends and a guaranteed spot that she would be working at Johns Hopkins as a neurosurgeon in the future. Back then he parents had been together and proud of her. Back then, she'd been a fencer and had model qualities.

_Back then_ was about three years ago.

Much could change, she figured out soon enough, in three years.

Gathering up her holey blankets and backpack that contained everything she held near and dear to her heart, she set off for the underground train. There was an escalator about a block away to take her down into that hellhole. Maybe, on that subway, she wouldn't be so cold.

It being the middle of the night, not many people were down there. It being in the negatives, many people were inside their warm homes with their families. Annabeth hadn't seen her family in two years.

Upon entering and buying herself a ticket, she paid no mind to where the subway would take her. Once it had arrived she sashayed herself inside and sat down in a corner. She wrapped her blankets around her legs and shoulders and put her bag in the seat beside her. No one was in the same compartment as her. Now, perhaps, she would be able to sleep in peace for once.

As the subway started to move, however, Annabeth found that she wasn't tired, and she found herself aching for a book to read. She loved reading. Whenever she had a chance to go to a library, she'd spend hours in there just reading whatever she could grab.

About three minutes later, the subway rolled to a stop again, and the doors open to let anyone on. Annabeth didn't pay mind to this until one man walked on.

Her eyes widened.

He was wearing a blue jacket and blue gloves with dark jeans. His black hair was windswept to one side and despite the freezing temperatures, his eyes were twinkling. She huddled herself into the corner even more and snuggled into her blankets.

_Don't notice me._

_Don't notice me._

_Don't notice me._

It was Percy Jackson. Annabeth remembered him perfectly. He'd had abusive parents and a terrible little home. He never did any of his work and was always in trouble. He and Annabeth had been hallway friends, though, always friendly, sometimes even sitting next to each other at lunch.

That had been three years ago, though.

Obviously, the smartest girl of the grade had become dirt poor, and the poor kid who couldn't get an A seemed to be happy and living a normal life. Annabeth expected to feel jealousy along with her burning shame, but instead she just felt disappointed in herself for not doing better in life, for becoming this low of a person.

_Don't notice me._

But Percy Jackson did notice her, but there was no recognition in his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief and returned the slight nod that he gave her. Feeling better, she relaxed back into her blankets.

"It's a cold night, isn't it?" Percy said suddenly.

Annabeth wanted to be sarcastic. _Of course it is_. But she refused to speak to him. What if he remembered her voice? She just remained quiet and stared at the stained floor.

Percy didn't seem to be effected by this. "I heard tonight is one of the coldest nights in ten years. I can barely feel my fingers. At least it's warmer in here, am I right?"

Silence.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

Silence. Then Annabeth decided to just shrug. It was enough of an answer.

Percy nodded, almost to himself. "Yeah, I'm not completely sure where I'm going either. This is the quickest to get anywhere, so anywhere is where I shall go."

Annabeth felt the same way but didn't say anything to him. And this time he didn't try to make any sort of conversation. At least an hour passed with the two of them sitting side by side. Annabeth studied anything that she could, and sometimes even let her eyes wander over to Percy, to see what he looked like now, and how much he had changed.

But the more they traveled the colder it seemed to get, and at one moment, Annabeth couldn't help but shiver, even with her blankets.

Percy stopped whatever he was doing—twiddling his thumbs, so it seemed—and looked at her. "Are you cold?"

He didn't even wait for her answer. He slipped off his jacket, leaving him in a thin long sleeve Yankee's shirt, and draped it around her shoulders. She was so shocked, so touched by this kindness that she immediately looked up at him, her eyes wide. Why would he do that for her?

"You can keep it," he said, giving her a smile. "I have others."

The underground tram slid to a stop again. Percy stood up and stretched. "I suppose I'll be getting off here, Annabeth, but it was great seeing you again. I hope you can give me a call sometime. I'd love to go out for lunch maybe? Or dinner? Both?"

Annabeth stared at him. He did remember her. But it wasn't like she had his number. He was just trying to be nice to her. Why was he, among all people that had seen her on the streets, being nice?

He made his way to the doors and took one step out. He hesitated and then turned around. "Oh, and everything's going to be alright, Annabeth. Trust me. Everything's going to be alright. Because I know in that vastly smart mind of yours, you're doubting life and love and all else, but I promise you that you'll be fine."

He left then, into the cold weather with only his thin shirt.

For Annabeth Chase, it had been a very long cold winter, but it was a little warmer now with this jacket that smelled of sea salt.

Only much later, as Annabeth had finally stopped thinking about Percy Jackson and all the bad choices that she had made over the years, did her hand curl into the pocket on his jacket, and produce a slip of paper that contained a phone number.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it was Percy Jackson's phone number too.


End file.
